Self-made Soulmates
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Todoroki didn't mean it, the first time he took the freckled man's picture. His body moved on its own before he had the mind to think it was wrong. He also didn't mean to follow the green-haired man around for a few days. He just wanted to talk to him properly, to apologize and introduce himself. But just never got the courage to do so. Until suddenly, they were in bed.
1. Of Scars and Freckles

**AN:**

I remember someone saying they hated soulmate AUs because of the way they are executed, you know, like making the pairing fall in love automatically, etc. And all their points are valid and I actually agree to some extent, so I decided to write this. It's not a soulmate AU, but more like satire (?) on my favorite clichés. xD I can't really explain it well, maybe this doesn't even pass as satire, but I hope you guys like it. ;3

* * *

**"Self-made Soulmates"**

**Chapter 01: Of Scars and Freckles.**

Todoroki wakes up to noisy movements and loud voices. He realizes he fell asleep again, in his desk, inside the classroom, of the university he attends. The period is over and everyone is rushing out the door. His professor isn't even there anymore, the notes on the board don't indicate any assignments either. He sighs, disbelieving that nobody bothered enough to wake him. Not that he has friends here, he doesn't. He vaguely wonders if his professor saw him sleeping, if he's planting a grudge or if he just doesn't care. Then again, nobody really cares in college. People quickly run out of fucks after high school.

He gathers his belongings and shoves them all in a sling bag. Dragging his body out of his seat, he spares a glance out the window to check the weather. It was cloudy but not enough to rain immediately. He walks out considering just going home and making up an excuse, but he knows Yaoyorozu and Jirou won't forgive him for skipping, especially if he doesn't really have a reason. He just doesn't feel like it. And he doesn't want the two to fuss over him, trying to make him feel better when he knows he wouldn't.

He's a student of business management, just trying to make his way through college and graduate so he could start working full-time and live a life of independence. He's also a freelance photographer and takes pictures in his free time, which is a hobby he picked up after making amends with his mother who's stuck in a hospital. He just wants to show her the world, the things that have changed in all those years she missed.

But of course, just like any other student or artist, there were those days when he gets into a slump so deep he actually starts contemplating life. Why is it so bland? So boring? And futile? And hopeless? No matter what you do, you'll die anyway. Going hard or going home doesn't really change the ending. And with most things being bothersome and downright annoying, it's just really not worth it.

His father tells him to get his act right; his friends tell him he needs to get a love life; his mother tells him to go and chase the happiness he apparently deserves. But where does he even start? He isn't particularly interested in anything. His course was chosen by his father. His hobby was for the sake of his mother. His friends just mess around and get drunk.

He steps out of the building, looking up at the sky, grey and threatening. Usually, he would be out with his camera, fascinated over its different shapes and forms. Today is not one of those days, he has too many grey skies already. Too many clouds, too many flowers, too many sceneries. He needs something new. A new place, a new landscape, a new subject? Nope, he isn't really into taking portraits. As good as he is taking picturesque views, he's bad at taking selfies or groupies. His friends hate him for that, but he can't really help it. There's just something superficial in posing for a picture, especially when people lose their smiles immediately after the flash. As he thought, he likes stolen shots better, much to the agony of his friends of course.

He walks, he might as well just get it over with. Their favorite café is just around the corner, a little bit away from the school so there shouldn't be too many people. Well, he certainly hopes so considering lunch was long over. He steps on crunchy leaves, enjoying the sound, the feeling. Autumn is such a beautiful season for a time when everything dies, he wryly thinks to himself. Looking up at the shedding trees, colors slowly fading. He vaguely notices the big background, the sky looks higher today than usual.

"Todoroki!"

He redirects his gaze to the source of the voice. It was Jirou, standing in front of the café, she just arrived as well it seems. He nods to her in greeting and they enter the café together. He hopes it wouldn't rain.

The café is of a cozy, modern, hipster-ish style. There were bookshelves lining the walls, decorated with potted plants, origami, and small cutesy trinkets. The counter and tables were made of polished wood, adorning a glass which framed letters, postcards and pictures. Each chair was unique, ranging from couches to beanbags. The same goes for the tableware and lightbulbs, not one thing was identical to another, like they all made up a big artsy collection. They probably did.

_"My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in"  
"Everyone looked worse in the light"  
"There are so many lines that I've crossed, unforgiven"  
"I'll tell you the truth but never goodbye"_

Jirou sings along with the music, spotting her girlfriend at their usual window seat. "Yaomomo~!"

Man, Todoroki hates third-wheeling. He silently follows after the brunette, shaking his head. Sometimes he feels envious of them. It must be nice to have someone so happy to see you and someone you're happy to see. He sits himself opposite of the couple.

"Are you okay, Todoroki-san? You look..." Yaoyorozu struggles to find something safe to say, "sick." She finishes lamely, a concerned frown on her face just as a mother would have.

"I'm fine, just sleepy," he wasn't technically lying. He really was sleepy.

"Yeah, he looks like that all the time anyway," Jirou helps herself with Yaoyorozu's frappe. "You know, the whole dead-man-walking, deader inside?"

"No, I don't know about that," Yaoyorozu shakes her head and smiles helplessly. She slides her half-eaten cake towards Jirou as well before turning back to the bi-haired man. "You should take a break from your studies sometime, and... have fun?"

"Fun and Todoroki don't go together in the same sentence though?" Jirou eats a spoonful of raspberry cheesecake, licking the sides of her lips, not looking at the subject of the conversation at all.

Todoroki chooses to ignore the comment, "I don't really feel like taking pictures right now."

"Aww, do you need inspiration?" Jirou asks before her and Yaoyorozu start posing dramatically.

Todoroki doesn't say anything and just gives them a blank stare, before helplessly pulling out his camera. Honestly, he loves being a photographer, he just doesn't like being a cameraman. There's a difference. But well, they're his friends so he guesses it's fine.

He takes a couple of shots, Jirou and Yaoyorozu changing poses after every click. Some were great, some were wacky, some were weird, and some made Todoroki feel intrusive. Like, he shouldn't be taking pictures of the two flirting and being affectionate. He sighs, knowing fully well they were messing with him. He looks away from the couple making out in front of him, checking on the photos. Honestly, the two know no shame. They know they both look good, and they like scandalizing people. Yaoyorozu is usually more reserved, but when Jirou gets going, she gets weak. Now he doesn't really mind, but you just can't expect him to take a picture of that right? They might as well just ask him to take a video, and they did once. Once.

Todoroki pauses on a shot where Jirou and Yaoyorozu were making a heart shape with their hands, one half each. There was a distinct figure caught in the middle of the heart in the background.

He looks up, thankfully the two have stopped kissing and were whispering to each other, totally disregarding him now. He stretches a hand and rests it on Jirou's shoulder, which gets their attention and they both look at him. He doesn't say anything and proceeds to gently push Jirou on the side to look at the person behind her, the one that was accidentally caught in the picture.

It was a green-haired boy, wearing a light brown trench coat reaching his thighs matched with faded skinny jeans. He was sitting on a stool in front of the window, blowing steam off his beverage. The window must be reflecting some light or something, because for some reason the boy looked illuminated when everything around him was grey and dull.

Todoroki couldn't help himself. He doesn't even think when he lifts his camera and takes a few shots.

"Todoroki-san, that's rude," Yaoyorozu breaks him out of his trance after she followed his line of sight. "You can't take pictures of someone without their permission."

"Sorry," Todoroki says automatically, pulling back and checking the photos. Two of the shots caught the boy's eyes closed, some of them caught his eyes half-lidded. He zooms in, the boy has freckles.

"Don't say sorry to me," Yaoyorozu shakes her head, reprimanding. "Go apologize to him and tell him what you did."

"Yeah, and go ask for his number while you're at it." Jirou snickers, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure, I'll go do that," Todoroki answers distractedly, eyes fixed on the camera. Then he suddenly shots up, when he sees the boy walk out. He grabs his bag and follows after the guy without another word.

"Is it a good idea to just let him go like that?" Yaoyorozu asks, unsure.

"Yeah, don't worry. He'll come back," Jirou waves her worries away. "I'm surprised he agreed to ask for someone's number though, usually he just glares at me."

Todoroki doesn't come back.

* * *

Midoriya checks the time, it's still fairly early in the afternoon. He still has plenty of time to go to the bookstore and the grocery before he has to be cooking dinner. He thinks about what he wants to eat, it's a daily challenge. He's the one cooking this time so he can cook whatever he wants, regardless of his roommate's complaints.

He enters the bookstore and walks around, scanning through the shelves, looking for the weekly releases and new merchandise. It's a hobby that has turned into a sort of an obsession by now, but that's okay. It's cool to be hyper fixated on things nowadays. He grabs some books and new manga volumes, window shopping on the figures he's still saving up for. He notices the same red-and-white-haired man reading a magazine upside-down again like last week, standing on the corner of one of the shelves. He's always on that same spot for some reason, but he's never seen the guy actually buy anything. Not that he was judging, the guy didn't always read upside-down, sometimes he got it right.

He lines up for the counter, thinking about how he might actually tell the guy he's been reading upside-down one of these days. It's really funny and he's been so curious about it. But he wouldn't, he'll probably never approach him. The guy was too handsome it was ridiculous, and that was despite the scar. Which he's also curious about, and might actually be given the story if he would just befriend the guy. But nope, he's too scared of beautiful people. It probably isn't a nice story anyway, he should just mind his own business.

He pays for his things and heads out the door, thinking about how he should've stored the things he bought inside his bag before exiting the shop. He shrugs, he'll do it when he gets to the grocery. With his other hand, he sends a text message to his roommate, asking if the other wanted to eat anything in specific. He doesn't get a reply, anything he wants is good then.

He arrives at the store and takes a cart, resting his bag and fixing his things inside it before making his rounds. He keeps a list on his phone so he doesn't waste more time than necessary shopping. On the way to the check-out he passes by an aisle and notices the very distinct and striking red-and-white-haired man again. Weird. This happened last week too. He thinks about whether the man actually lived around his neighborhood, but he's never seen him before. Until about, three weeks ago? Not that he keeps tabs on the scarred man, he's just really noticeable. How could you not notice a man with hair and face like that? He shakes his head, waving off conspiracies.

He pays for the groceries and heads out, stopping when he sees it's raining outside. He pauses by the door, thinking about whether he could make a run for it. He forgot his umbrella at home after all, he should really keep an extra in his locker. He looks at his groceries in a paper bag, it's not heavy but if it gets wet he's sure they'd all fall out. He thinks about the route home, and sighs. It's going to be troublesome.

"Do you need any help?"

Midoriya turns around and sees the very distinct red-and-white-haired man, he was holding an umbrella but no groceries. So what was he doing in there all this time?

"You don't have one?" The taller man tips his head on his umbrella.

"I forgot about it, I was hoping it wouldn't rain," Midoriya gives a shy smile, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"We can share mine, if you don't mind? I can walk you," the bi-haired man offers.

"Eh?! No, that would be too much trouble for you! I couldn't impose," Midoriya frantically waves a hand around.

"It's no trouble, really. I can see you're carrying a lot too," the scarred man shrugs, motioning to his groceries and backpack.

"Uhmm, thank you so much for the offer! But I think I'll just go back inside and buy an umbrella," Midoriya bows slightly before giving him a sorry smile and turns to leave. He tries not to think about whether the man was trying to hit on him or something, which was impossible anyway. The other man was ridiculously handsome and in comparison, he was just a potato.

He grabs an umbrella from a stand next to the counter, it would be bothersome to walk home with both of his hands occupied. But he couldn't possibly trouble anyone, and definitely not anyone that good-looking. He sighs and resigns himself to the trek.

The next time Midoriya sees the red-and-white-haired man is in his school library, two days later. He avoids meeting the other's eye as he walks pass and sits himself with his back turned. He tries not to think about how convenient of a coincidence this was, if he was actually going to make a move. For the life of him, he didn't think they would be going to the same university. In hindsight, he should have, considering it was the only university within a relatively wide radius. He shakes his head, this can't be anything.

He opens a book and gets started on his readings, all the while taking notes until he finishes at least three chapters. Psychology is very interesting. It allows for analyses in people's thought patterns and motives, making it easier to understand them if you would just want to. Now he only wishes there isn't as much justification. Then again, justification and reasoning are two different things. It always depends on how you see them. Still, if it was him, he wouldn't want to be justified.

He's a Psychology student, with an ongoing internship at the local hospital. Reading case studies and facing patients on a daily basis really gives him some perspective. Things get so real out there, it's not just a subject. He loves studying about them, the people and their minds, how they think. Why they think like that, what could possibly have happened for them to think that way they do, and what could he do to help them? Things like these can really keep you grounded, huh.

He checks the time and figures now is a good time to end the day, so he starts gathering his things. He stands with the book in hand, thinking he should just borrow it until he finishes. He walks to the counter, passing by the bi-haired man. He was sleeping. Midoriya shakes his head with a slight smile, the guy is too attractive to have such a silly strike.

He walks out the building and stares up at the sky, it was a little bit cloudy and the sun was quickly going down. Would he take his chances? He has two umbrellas now, thanks to a previous mishap, still none of them were with him at the moment. Of course he could fetch the one in his locker, but that was at least two buildings away. Besides, he'll just grab a quick dinner anyway.

He sets off to his local café, which was bustling. It was late in the afternoon after all, many people were heading home. He thinks about whether he should just get take-out, as he lines up on the queue. His roommate is sleeping over his boyfriend's dorm so there shouldn't be anyone at the apartment. He doesn't have to worry about cooking dinner, which is why he decided to eat out anyway. But by the time he reaches the counter and orders his food, his good friend Uraraka, who works at the café clears up a table for him.

"Thanks, Uraraka! You're the best!" He greets her as he slides into the seat.

"No problem! I wish I could eat with you, but it's kinda busy," Uraraka motions to the pouring customers and he understands.

"It's totally cool! Let's catch up some other time, yeah?" Midoriya waves both hands around, placating her.

She just grins and hurries off.

Midoriya watches her walk away, tending to other customers, when he sees the red-and-white-haired man yet again. He was lining up on queue, it was unbelievable. He couldn't even remember how many times this has been until now. He could just swear he's never seen him before, and he's not new. But really, if he didn't know any better he would say the guy was following him. Except he definitely knew better. He looks away, resting his chin on his hand and redirecting his attention out the window. It starts raining and he hopes it will let up by the time he has to leave.

_"I don't want to look at anything else now that I saw you, (I can never look away)"  
"I don't want to think of anything else now that I thought of you, (things will never be the same)"  
"I've been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night, (Now I'm wide awake)"  
"But now I see daylight, (I see daylight)"  
"I only see daylight,"_

He mindlessly listens to the song, mouthing the lyrics when he suddenly hears the click of a camera. The café wasn't as quiet that you could hear a pin drop, but it sounded near enough. He turns to see the red-and-white-haired man himself, taking a picture of him.

"Sorry, can I take a picture of you?"

"You just did, didn't you?" Midoriya immediately bites his tongue, hoping that wasn't too snarky.

"Sorry, you looked out of it," the bi-haired man explains.

Midoriya didn't know what kind of an excuse that was, and he doesn't know why the other man wanted a picture of him either but before he could say anything else the unknown man continues.

"Do you mind if I share your table?" He motions to the full café, there was nowhere else to sit.

"No, I don't mind at all! Go ahead," Midoriya smiles and motion to the seat in front of him.

The scarred man gives him a slight upturn of his lips and sits himself, resting the camera on the table facing Midoriya. He clicks again. "Sorry, it's a habit."

Midoriya didn't know what kind of habit that was, he doesn't ask. "It's fine, but can I see? I don't want to look ugly."

"You're far from it," the other man assures him, showing him the photo but he doesn't hand over the camera.

Midoriya tries not to blush at the indirect compliment, thinking about how he wasn't going to look at the other photos anyway. He sees a picture of himself staring above the view and another with him looking out the window, after the man clicked a button back once. "DSLR cameras are so nice, the shots look totally different from those you would get in phones."

"These shots aren't filtered though," the man pulls back the camera, looking at the photos.

"Yeah, exactly. That's what I meant," Midoriya smiles politely. "Are you a photographer?"

"It's just a hobby actually," the bi-haired glances up at him and then back down again on the photos, clicking back further. "I'm a business major."

"Sounds tough," Midoriya comments, wondering where all the small talk could lead. He wants to ask his name.

"You do what you have to do," he man shrugs with a sad smile, before glancing up with mismatched eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm a Psychology major," Midoriya bites his lower lip, trying not to stare too much. This was the first time he's seen heterochromic eyes, they were fascinating.

"Sounds interesting," the unknown man comments, the slight lilt in his lips is there again.

They continue to chat lightly without introductions, until their food arrives and they eat in comfortable silence. Time passed by seemingly faster then, and before they knew it they were done. They stand together and head for the door, only stopping when they saw the rain getting stronger. And Midoriya still didn't have an umbrella.

"Do you want to share? I can walk you," the scarred man offers again, like last time.

"No, it's okay. I guess I'll just wait it out," Midoriya deflects again, like last time.

"It's really not a problem, I live close by," the unknown man assures him with a smile. And he really needs to get a name.

"I don't want you to go out of your way," Midoriya shakes his head, already thinking about borrowing an umbrella from Uraraka.

"Do you..." the taller man fidgets, lightly bouncing on each foot. "Maybe want to hang out at my place then? Just to wait out the rain?" The bi-haired man rushes to add the last part, sounding hopeful. "Maybe, we can talk more?"

Midoriya's brain stops. This should be alarming, considering the time of day. They just had dinner and the sun was down. Most importantly, he didn't know the guy. He also didn't want to underestimate how attracted he was. He might do something stupid and regret it the next day. He's also very very not drunk, as this was a café and not a bar. But!

What was the worst thing that could happen? Running home through the storm? Then, what's the best thing that could happen? He could get a boyfriend, a ridiculously handsome boyfriend he might add. He weighs his options, should he take his chances? His logical mind says no, because what kind of chances does he really have with a man like this?

Then as if on cue, thunder roars and he jolts, looking back up at his companion. "Uhmm, okay." Guess he'll find out.

* * *

Midoriya didn't know you could get picked up at a café, but apparently you can, if the mouth currently sucking his tongue is anything to go by. Honestly, he doesn't know how this happened, they weren't even remotely flirting. One minute he was laughing, the next minute there was a tongue in his mouth. He isn't complaining though, he'll take what he can get.

He remembers how they tried to share the umbrella and underestimated the winds, it broke halfway and they had to run through the storm. Well, at least his worst case scenario is already done, he thinks to himself. They got soaked through, and he hopes the books inside his backpack didn't get wet. He just borrowed them from the library after all. The taller man had led him into an impressive high-rise, and it was actually kinda embarrassing to cross the lobby drenched, but it's not like they could've done anything about that anyway so they just laughed it off.

And now, well he couldn't breathe, what with the red-and-white-haired man taking his breath away with every kiss and touch. They were still at the entryway, and he was being pressed to the door with a knee in between his legs. Hands larger but softer than his running up and down his sides, once in a while groping his ass. Midoriya holds onto the sleeves of the other man's shirt as tight as he can, pulling their bodies closer as they continuously grind.

The scarred man moves to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites, and he wonders if he actually cares about getting marks. Probably not, if they were from this man. He feels hands unbuttoning his shirt and it immediately falls off in a wet plop. He tugs at the other man's shirt and that goes too. Soon enough, their pants follow after. They leave wet footprints in their wake as they venture deeper into the space. Midoriya pulled by strong arms around his waist, lips never leaving him.

Suddenly, he was lying on his back, the other man hovering over him. They made it to a bed apparently, both of them only wearing boxers now. Midoriya feels delirious, and hot, and breathless. He also feels the red-and-white-haired man pull away.

"Are you sure you're okay about this?" He hears him say.

"You're asking me now? After all that?" Midoriya wheezes, he feels light-headed. But he's sober and he's not stupid enough not to know what's about to happen. Also, because he's very very hard.

"Sorry," the scarred man leans to kiss him on the forehead, both cheeks and a long-lasting one on the lips. "I'm going to be honest with you, but I've never done this before so..."

"What, you mean with another guy?" Midoriya blinks up at him, like he was breaking out of a trance. The guy was an amazing kisser, and so sweet, and so affectionate. He wishes this wasn't a one-night-stand.

"No, actually, sex in general." The man runs a hand through his two-colored hair, a gesture of embarrassment.

"What? You're a virgin? I totally didn't peg you for the type," Midoriya was suddenly very awake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The scarred man frowns at him. He was sitting on his thighs, which really wasn't helping their boners any.

"You're gorgeous! Like totally drop-dead! I still can't believe you approached me," Midoriya bursts and lets his mouth run as if he was drunk, but he wasn't. Probably just on a high, he reasons with himself. "I bet you can fuck anyone if you just ask."

"You really think that? Even though I have this scar?"

Midoriya doesn't know why they're talking about insecurities now of all times, he just wants to be fucked. But now the unknown man suddenly looks too sad he couldn't bear it. He sits up, cradling the man's face with both hands, and then tracing the line of the scar. "I actually like your scar, you know? It makes you look dangerous, and mysterious, and really really hot." He punctuates every point with a kiss, vaguely wondering about why they were doing this, they weren't even lovers.

"I-I also think you're beautiful," the bi-haired man tries to return the favor, face as red as half of his hair. "You're really really cute, I couldn't stop myself from taking your picture when I saw you."

"Oh? Well, don't tell me when you're taking them. I get conscious and that probably won't make for a good shot." Midoriya smiles, playing with the ends of the other man's hair. "Anyway, do you have lube?"

"I think so," the taller man moves off of him and walks to open the bedside table, rummaging around. "But I don't have condoms." He turns back to Midoriya, handing him the bottle.

"It's fine, I can't get pregnant anyway." Midoriya makes an act of reading the label, "we're both clean, right?"

"Pretty sure, yeah," the man frowns at him.

Midoriya huffs in mock offense, "don't worry. It's my first time too."

"Really?" The bi-haired man tilts his head.

"Yeah, absolutely," Midoriya answers as sweetly as he can while making a show of removing his boxers. Then he throws it at the other man's direction, and drops to his knees on the side of the bed, back turned to the taller man. He looks back with a teasing smile, despite flushing a deep red. "Wanna watch? So next time you'll know what to do?" Next time, he says.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," the scarred man answers with a visible gulp, sitting himself behind Midoriya.

"It's a good thing I actually know how to masturbate," Midoriya pours a generous amount of lube on his hands, before raising his ass and fingering himself.

He can't believe he's actually doing this, he can't believe he's actually about to have sex. And with a really hot guy at that! He gets to have his first time too! It sounds special, even though it's not. This is just casual sex, a one-night-stand. Play it cool, relax. One, and then two, until he has three fingers in, moving in a scissoring motion. He finds having someone watch him finger himself is actually a huge turn-on despite not touching his dick. But still he can't reach his prostate. He looks back at the man he wants to fuck him. He doesn't seem to be fairing any better, looking constipated and very very red.

"Uhmm, can you-?" Midoriya abruptly cuts his plea, as he's suddenly lifted off the floor and surprisingly gently laid on the bed.

"Sorry," the red-and-white-haired man says before discarding his own boxers and hovering over him. He kisses him full on the lips again, before pouring lube on his cock. "Tell me when you don't like it."

"Oh my God, you're too much. Just fuck me already," Midoriya wraps his arms around the other man's neck, spreading his legs and anchoring them on his waist to pull him closer.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want," the scarred man immediately aligns himself, holding the smaller male by the waist and pushing in as slowly as he could.

Midoriya winces, the stretch feels too real. "You're so big," he pants. Not that he has any previous experiences to compare with, but now he thinks he really should've bought a dildo a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" The unknown man asks despite only having the head in.

"No, keep going," Midoriya gasps, taking deep breaths and trying to relax as much as he can.

The bi-haired man does as he is told, pushing excruciatingly slow and once in a while stops to allow Midoriya to get used to his girth. He watches the green-haired man's expressions very closely, careful with every inch, until he bottoms out. They stay still for a long moment, and give each other a few kisses, exchanging breaths.

"Okay, move," Midoriya nods to him and he obeys. Slowly pulling and then pushing just as slowly, he rocks them languidly. Until Midoriya gets impatient from all the near-misses to his prostate, so he uses his legs to pull the other man closer and push him in further. They settle on an upbeat tempo, bodies grinding with his dick squeezed in the middle, trying to prolong the pleasure until both of them couldn't take anymore.

"Nggghh! I'm cumming!" Midoriya moans breathlessly, hugging the taller man as tight as he can.

"M-me too!" The man grunts, pulling away just enough to kiss him. And they cum together just like that.

Midoriya immediately goes limp after, losing all the strength in his body. He didn't think it would be as intense and exhausting as it was. He feels the warm release of the red-and-white-haired man inside him, who's still nibbling on his lips. What a sweet lover. He smiles and kisses him back. They make out for another long minute before the man on top of him pulls out and rolls to his side, an arm still firm on his waist.

"Was that okay?" The unknown man suddenly asks, voice unsure and gruff.

"More than okay, you were totally amazing," Midoriya smiles lazily.

"Thanks," the taller man looks away in an apparent embarrassment.

"Thanks too. I've always wanted to lose my virginity, just never had anyone to lose it to." Midoriya thinks back at his inexperience, wondering why he still hasn't found a boyfriend by now.

"You didn't lose your virginity, I was the one who fucked you," the bi-haired man pretends to be confused.

Midoriya gasps in mock offense, pushing the man away with the pillow under his head. "Sex is sex! Don't ruin this," He says in mock anger, before breaking into a laugh.

"It's the same for me too though, I've never really liked anyone before." The man smiles at him like he has something more to say.

Midoriya could only hope he was the one the guy finally likes, but that's reaching. "I should probably go," he suggests, but doesn't pull away.

"You can stay the night, I'll put your clothes in the washer." The scarred man speaks on his hair.

And Midoriya is weak, physically and otherwise. "Okay, thanks." As soon as he says that though, the man gently disentangles with him and gets up. He walks to the bathroom and comes back with a wet towel, wiping Midoriya clean. He blushes at the kind gesture, the fact the other man is still naked doesn't help either. After that, the bi-haired man puts on new boxers and walks out of the room, probably to fetch their wet clothes from the entryway. By the time he gets back, Midoriya is half-asleep, lying on his stomach.

He kneels in front of the bed, "can I take a picture of you?"

Midoriya stirs, blearily opening one eye. "Uhmm, sure? But no nudes."

"Thanks," the man says smiling and grabs his camera.

Midoriya pretends to sleep until he hears the click. "What do you do with the pictures of random people in your camera?"

"Oh, I just collect them," the other man says simply.

"Like in a portfolio?" Midoriya mumbles, not asleep but getting there.

"Oh, no. I just show them to my mom," the scarred man says casually.

Midoriya's eyes shot open, suddenly very awake. "Your mom?!"

The red-and-white-haired man laughs quietly at him, "I won't show her your pictures of course. And actually, she's just stuck in a hospital so I show her shots of landscapes and sceneries."

"Oh, how sweet of you," Midoriya comments, closing his eyes again and trying to go back to relaxing. "I usually just bore my mom with all kinds of stories when I go home."

"That doesn't sound half bad either," he hears the unknown man say before the bed dips and another body is wrapping around him again. "Anyway, you should have some rest now."

"Okay, good night," Midoriya replies with finality. The feeling of a kiss on his hair was the last thing he remembers before succumbing to sleep.

"Good night."

* * *

When Todoroki wakes up the next morning, the green-haired man was gone, without even leaving his name or a number. And he tries not to feel dejected about that, because well, he knows where to find him.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**AN: **Also if it wasn't obvious enough, I'm writing this fic to the tune of Taylor Swift's new album, "Lover". That's the vibe I'm going for, I hope you guys don't mind. But if you hate her, you can just ignore it. It doesn't have anything to do with the story, just a source of inspiration for me. The song in this chapter is "Daylight" by the way, which is totally a TodoDeku song. xD

— Lynx  
20190919

Please review and follow me on Twitter at Todoroki_Izu  
Thank you!


	2. The Invisible Hand

_"There's a saying things only fall into place because there's someone else dropping them in place."_

* * *

**"Self-made Soulmates"**

**Chapter 02: The Invisible Hand.**

Todoroki didn't mean it, the first time he took the freckled man's picture. It was something his body did on its own before he had the mind to think it was wrong. He also didn't mean to follow the green-haired man around for a few days. He just wanted to talk to him properly, to apologize and introduce himself. But just never got the courage to do so. Until suddenly, they were in bed.

He didn't know how that happened, he was just trying to talk to him. And he didn't stop trying even after being initially shot down, which was a good thing because his second chance worked a lot better than it should have. In fact, it worked too well even he himself didn't believe it.

Long story short, they slept together.

Todoroki's mind is still reeling, he squeezes his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn't want to get out of bed, nuzzling his face on the pillow that still smells a lot like the freckled man. Last night was too good to be true. And as expected, the green-haired man was a delight. He felt absolutely at ease with him, he didn't even have to worry about whatever he was going to say.

So all's well that ends well. Except, he still didn't get a name. He really should've started with that.

His phone suddenly rings and he thinks about not answering it before remembering it's probably Yaoyorozu or Jirou, either way he knows ignoring them wouldn't be good for his health later on so he picks it up.

"_You're alive!"_ It was Jirou who almost yells in his ear. _"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?! Where have you been?!"_

Todoroki opens his mouth to answer, but Jirou continues. _"Don't answer that, you need to tell us in person. So get your ass at the café right now! Also, we need to talk."_

He didn't even get a word out and Jirou has already hung up on him. He sighs, resigning himself to fate and sitting up to get ready. He takes the sheets with him, throwing them in the washer before he goes to the bathroom for a quick shower. He notices the floor is wet and figures the freckled man must have also taken a shower before heading out. He wishes he woke up earlier, or preferably first.

"_I think he knows when we get all alone"  
_"_I'll make myself at home and he'll want me to stay"  
_"_I think he knows he better lock it down"  
_"_Or I won't stick around 'cause good ones never wait"_

Todoroki arrives at the café to the tune of a song that reminds him too much of last night. He brushes it off and looks around before walking to their usual table.

"Who are you looking for? You know where we always are," Jirou comments as he takes a seat.

"Nobody," Todoroki says before nodding to Yaoyorozu.

"You're looking for that green-haired freckles guy, aren't you?" Jirou smirks, knowing she's right.

"Was he here?" Todoroki asks, not bothering to hide what they already know.

"Haven't seen him yet," Jirou shrugs.

"Oh, okay," Todoroki rests his head on his chin.

Jirou rolls her eyes, "you could at least pretend you care about us, especially since we have something nice for you!"

Todoroki doesn't even deem her an answer, he instead looks at Yaoyorozu, raising an eyebrow.

The tall girl laughs sheepishly and pulls out a flier, handing it to him. It was an advertisement for a photo competition. "We kinda signed you up for this."

Todoroki blinks, "you kinda what?"

"It will be good for you!" Yaoyorozu reasons, "it'll give you a reason to take pictures and you'll find you enjoy it again."

"I didn't say I stopped enjoying it," Todoroki frowns, reading through the specifics.

"Well, whatever. This will help you get out of your slump," Jirou interjects before adding. "Also, Shinsou and Kaminari are joining too."

Todoroki gives the smaller girl a dead stare, "how is that a consolation?"

Jirou laughs and slaps his shoulder "don't be like that! We're all friends here!"

Todoroki chuckles, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm actually out of my slump already. In fact, I've been taking a lot of photos since."

Yaoyorozu frowns, "you never showed us any?"

Todoroki suddenly coughs awkwardly on a closed fist, remembering why and berating himself in his mind for slipping.

"Todoroki-san?" Yaoyorozu is all smiles but he knows a threat when he hears it.

Suddenly Jirou snatches his bag and takes his camera.

"Wait!" Todoroki tries to stand up from his seat to go after her but Yaoyorozu grabs him by the sleeve.

Jirou walks and stands behind her girlfriend, opening the camera and looking through the pictures. "Oh my God."

"I can explain!" Todoroki braces himself on the table, face slowly reddening. "He gave me permission! He knows I'm taking his pictures... without him knowing." He awkwardly finishes, giving up and resting his forehead on the table.

"Todoroki..." Jirou sits back in her seat, showing Yaoyorozu what she found. "This is a lot."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Don't worry, he knows." Todoroki answered not looking at her.

"How much does he know exactly?" Yaoyorozu sets the camera down on the table after having seen enough.

"Enough," Todoroki turns his head and looks at the camera. "I asked him if I could take his pictures, he said I could but I shouldn't tell him when because he gets shy and awkward."

"But does he know you're following him around? When did you ask for permission anyway? Does that cover all of the photos?" Yaoyorozu was giving him the disappointed look.

Todoroki automatically feels bad, so he tells the truth. "No, he doesn't know I'm following him around. And I asked for permission yesterday, but I've been taking pictures since about two to three weeks ago."

"Todoroki... isn't that stalking?" Jirou looks incredulous, then she turns to her girlfriend. "Isn't that against the law or something?"

Yaoyorozu doesn't answer, she just sighs deeply. "Todoroki-san, you know what you're doing is bad, right?"

"It's fine, he already knows I'm doing it now," Todoroki grumbles, sitting up but still not looking at them. "Besides we already hooked up," he tries to appear nonchalant, shrugging, but his cheeks were red.

"You what?!" Jirou shouts in a whisper, bracing herself on the table.

Yaoyorozu had the biggest open mouth he has ever seen, she immediately covers it when she catches herself.

"I'm sorry! It just happened, okay?!" Todoroki covers his face. "We got caught in the rain, I invited him to wait it out in my apartment and then suddenly we were in bed."

"But what happened after that and before 'suddenly'?" Jirou motioned on two separate parts of the story with her hands.

Todoroki turns his head away, face heating up again. "I kissed him."

"And then after 'suddenly'?" Jirou prods.

Todoroki sighs, "we didn't stop. I asked him if he was okay with it and he consented. That's it."

Jirou whistles, leaning back on her chair. "Well, at least now you aren't a virgin anymore."

Todoroki just rolls his eyes.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Yaoyorozu asks when she finally recovers.

Todoroki shrugs, "I want to talk to him more, and hopefully get his name and number."

"You mean, you still don't know his name?" Jirou gives him a dead stare, before suddenly breaking out laughing.

Todoroki glares, "I was preoccupied, okay?!"

"But seriously, Todoroki-san." Yaoyorozu called for his attention again. "Are you planning to pursue him?"

"Pursue?" Todoroki repeats.

"Yeah, she means if you're planning to have a romantic relationship with him. You know, to go on dates and become boyfriends?" Jirou clarifies.

"That would be ideal, I guess," Todoroki considers it for a moment before nodding to himself. "Yes, I would like that."

"Then, why did you hook up?" Yaoyorozu frowns, crossing her arms. "You should know there's a proper order to things. Like getting to know each other first, then becoming friends before courtship and dating, and hopefully it doesn't end there. But you jumped the gun."

"Yeah, it's like you already got the reward before the hardships," Jirou rests her jaw in her hands. "I mean, isn't it even a rule not to kiss on the first date?"

"Well, I don't know anything about that, but I do intend to pursue him, as you said." Todoroki takes the camera back and keeps it inside his bag.

"Well, good luck with that." Jirou nods.

"Just come talk to us if you have any questions or problems," Yaoyorozu's expression looks to be in between concern and helplessness. "We'll do our best to help."

"Sure, thanks," Todoroki nods and they let it go, going back to the previous topic for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"_He got that boyish look that I like in a man"  
_"_I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans"  
_"_He's so obsessed with me, and boy I understand"  
_"_Boy I understand"_

Midoriya enters the local hospital, taking his earphones off and greeting his good friend and co-intern Iida at the reception, before heading to the locker room to change. Their uniform is a pure white scrub that is very similar with the nurses and doctors, the only difference is that theirs has buttons and has to be pure white, while the nurse and doctor scrubs can be of any color. He pins his name tag on and grabs his bag before heading out.

His first patient is someone who is always at the forefront of his list, but his concern for her is different from all the others. Because she isn't sick. At least, not anymore. She doesn't deserve to be locked in here. Still, she is here because she remains incapable of supporting herself and fighting back, against her abusive husband, who she still remains married to until today. Unfortunately.

Midoriya thinks about how lucky they were that his mother was able to immediately divorce his good-for-nothing father. But he guesses that was also due to the influence and power of his mother's new boyfriend, who will soon become his new stepdad. And for that he was grateful. Yagi-san has been nothing but good to them both.

Midoriya stops at a door and knocks three times before entering. "Good morning, Rei-san!"

"Good morning, Izu-kun," the white-haired lady greets him with a soft smile as she always does.

Midoriya smiles back, closing the door behind him. "How are you doing today?"

"Better, always better when I see you." Rei closes the book she was reading and places it on the bedside table.

Midoriya blushes and grins. "I brought you more books!" He sets his bag down and starts digging them out.

"Thank you, Izu-kun!" Rei accepts them with both hands, reading the titles and flipping through. "Actually, Fuyumi came here yesterday and brought me books as well."

"Are you starting to get bored?" Midoriya sits himself on a chair beside her bed, fishing out his phone. "I have a new game I think you'll like!"

"Thanks, Izu-kun! But aren't those games intimidating? I don't think I'll be able to play well," she says but still accepts the phone after the green-haired man launches the app.

"Don't worry, you won't have opponents. This game is just about designing houses, and making up families." Midoriya leans on her side and taps at one of the houses.

"Oh, this house is so cute!" Rei scrolls around looking at every room. "But it only has two bedrooms, and I have four children."

"You can buy a second floor and make more rooms, but that's expensive so just buy bunk beds for now." Midoriya leans over again and taps on the shop. He was glad her first thought were her children.

"Bunk beds?" Rei laughs quietly as she imagines her children sharing a room. "But my children can't possibly share such a small space, they're all very different."

"So I've heard," Midoriya pulls back and leans on the chair. "They all get along though, so I think it'll be fine!"

"Oh! Someone came home," Rei suddenly points at the game.

"Yeah, some of them have work or go to school, depending on their age," Midoriya takes a peak. "You can also give them relationships, like dating, living-in, getting married and having children."

"How very realistic!" Rei watches the character enter the house and sit in a couch. "This reminds me so much of my children. Touya and Fuyumi are living-in with their partners now, and Natsuo's wife is already pregnant."

"And your youngest?" Midoriya prods. "What was his name again?"

"Shouto, he lives by himself in an apartment near the university. He's still studying," Rei looks at him with a slight smile. "You really should meet him already, it's been so long."

"Yeah, but he only ever comes to visit during the weekends, and I have to go home to my mom on the weekends." Midoriya reasons.

"Maybe someday," Rei turns back to the game in dismissal of the topic.

"Someday," Midoriya assures her with a promise.

"Anyway, enough about me and my dysfunctional children," Rei puts the phone down and gives her full attention on Midoriya. "What's up with you?"

Midoriya beams, he was waiting for her to ask since he opened the door. "Actually, I met a really hot guy yesterday!"

"Oh, my!" Rei holds the side of her face. "Please tell me more." She asks teasingly, eyes glistening with mirth.

"I've been seeing him around for a while now, but never really talked to him until three days ago," Midoriya starts. And when he starts Rei knows he can really get going. "He approached me offering to share his umbrella, but I totally blew him off because I was nervous as fuck. I regretted it. But two days later, I saw him again! He asked to share my table because there was nowhere else to sit and I couldn't turn him away again! Especially since this was the second time he's approached me, so I was sure it wasn't a fluke! Anyway, we talked and waited out the rain in his apartment."

"And?" Rei prods, eyebrows slowly rising. She feels there was more to the story.

Midoriya covers his red face in embarrassment. "I didn't leave until morning." He admits.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei covers her mouth, before asking quietly. "Did anything happen?"

Midoriya doesn't dare lift his face. He just nods.

Rei gasps audibly again, "did you at least, use protection?"

Midoriya uncovers his face then, looking guilty. He shakes his head.

"Izu-kun, you know better than that." Rei suddenly sounds reprimanding.

"I know, but he said it was his first time so..." Midoriya shrugs.

"Even so, you can never tell," Rei crosses her arms, looking at him disappointingly. "You don't even know him, what if you caught something?"

"Then I guess I'll regret ever meeting him for the rest of my life," Midoriya dramatically heaves a breath.

"Izu-kun, I'm serious." Rei frowns at him, "maybe you should get checked?"

"No way, that's embarrassing!" Midoriya turns his head away in a pout. "Besides, if I die, at least it'll be of pleasure."

"Izu-kun!" Rei pinches his cheek, "I need you to live! You promised you'll see me out of here."

Midoriya breaks out in a laugh then, pushing her hand away until she lets him go. "I was just kidding! Of course, I'll get checked!" He rubs his reddening cheek. "And of course I'll see you out of here, I promised."

"Good," Rei nods twice before a sly smile makes its way back on her lips. "So... how was it? Your first time?"

Midoriya doesn't hesitate to answer. "It was amazing! I can say he was really good, despite not having prior experience," he blushes again remembering the event. "But maybe that was just because he was big, not that I have anyone to compare him with."

"Oh my gosh," Rei covers her face laughing. "Too much information!"

"You asked for it!" Midoriya sticks out his tongue, and then huffs. "Anyway, he was also very sweet and patient! And told me to tell him when I didn't like it. It was a good experience overall."

"I'm happy for you then," Rei says when she recovers.

"Yeah..." Midoriya sighs forlornly, before scrunching his face. "But I kinda hope I never see him again."

"Why not?" Rei tilts her head in a bit of surprise.

"Rei-san, it was a one-night-stand." Midoriya smiles sadly. "There's no way something like that can lead to anything serious, and I don't want to get attached."

"But what if he's the one for you?" She looks at him dreamily.

"I mean, we already hooked up. I can't possibly keep him interested after already giving him my all, and I don't wanna get my hopes up." Midoriya shrugs. "Anyway, it's cool. At least, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"But you like him, don't you?" Rei remembers the word has not come up yet.

"Enough to get in bed with him, yes, undoubtedly." Midoriya smiles sheepishly, before it slowly turns sad again. "But you know, he's ridiculously handsome. I'm sure as hell I can't keep him for myself."

"But he also liked you enough to get in bed with you," Rei frowns, showing a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, for a one-night-stand," Midoriya smiles helplessly. "Don't worry, it's not a matter of me lacking self-confidence. I'm just stating facts and being realistic, you know."

"I don't understand," Rei shakes her head. "Clearly, you two were at least on the same page that night."

Midoriya just shrugs, not wanting to answer anymore and not wanting to argue further. She relents and lets it go eventually, and they go back to playing the game he brought her until it was time for him to see his next patient.

This was a good session, he concludes to himself. The conversation was light and flew at ease. They might not have had the best topic, but she gave nothing but good reactions. She reacted like a normal person would, even better actually. Most people would be scandalized of stories like that and would be too quick to judge, especially because they were both men. But they weren't most people, and this wasn't a place where you can judge.

Midoriya has learned the tactic in his earlier days, people tend to open up more when you open yourself up first. The more scandalous the story is, the better. It was easy for people find empty consolation on the extremes and worse case scenarios, not that his story was worse than hers in any comparison. He was just planting a thought, a what-if, something she can think about and imagine things from. It was a good distraction. Besides, he wasn't really offering her anything special, it was just an interesting story. And he got something out of it too. Now that he's told someone, he doesn't have to keep thoughts bottled up inside him. It was a give-and-take relationship.

He's been seeing her for almost a year now, and will probably look after her until the end of his residency. Or until she manages to get out of here. He thinks back at her mention of his promise, he really does want to keep it. He hopes more than anything to be there to see her through. Even though he doesn't know how much he can intervene. The Todoroki family was notorious, her husband even more so. But her children are all of legal age now, and he would do anything he could, even if he had to ask Yagi-san for help.

He's aware his future-stepfather wasn't in good terms with her husband. Heck, that was putting it lightly. The two were the biggest competitors in business and trade. In fact, if the man knew Yagi-san's future stepson was the one taking care of his wife, he was sure he'd freak. And that's actually scary to think about honestly. That's why he doesn't tell her anything about his future stepfather. He doesn't want to put her in danger, or in her husband's line of fire. It was also a needless worry he didn't want to burden her with. It was good enough that her eldest was the only one who knows.

He has only met Touya a few times, but the fact the he hates his father is good enough. He would be able to trust him, and he desperately needs allies if ever he was going to be forced to inherit Yagi-san's company. Not that he wants it, nor was he qualified. But his future step-father doesn't have any other relatives. And if the man marries his mom before he leaves the company, Midoriya would automatically be a candidate. Not that he wants it all, it was just a probability. And of course, he would rather spend his days exchanging scandals with his mentally-challenged patients than be in business meetings with scary old men. Besides, he's bad at math.

He suddenly remembers, the red-and-white-haired man. He said he was a business major, so he'll probably be good with things like that, unlike him. He also thinks about whether he's said too much about him, but he guesses it's too late to take anything back now. What's done is done. He's always told Rei-san everything, it makes her feel like he needs her. And he does need her, to get well and out of there.

Besides, it's not like she'll ever meet the guy he was talking about anyway.

* * *

Todoroki arrives home and goes straight to bed. He was exhausted, but not because of classes. He had meant to 'bump' into the freckled man again, but he wasn't at his usual places. Todoroki had waited, and waited, and waited. But the green-haired man didn't show up at the library, the bookstore, or the grocery. He was nowhere to be found. And Todoroki would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. In almost a month of watching over the guy, this has never happened before. Now he really wishes and regrets not getting a number.

He thinks about whether he should try again tomorrow, but he has to visit his mother at the hospital, which reminds him of something he told himself to do earlier. He sits up and opens his laptop, connecting his camera through a cord. He plans to show her some pictures he took and he sure as hell was not going to show her a photo of a half-naked man in his bed, post-coital.

He starts copying the pictures in an untitled album when he suddenly hears a knock on the front door. He looks at the clock, it was seven-thirty in the evening. Not really a time for visitors, and he doesn't usually have friends who would come over. Yaoyorozu and Jirou already bid him goodbye earlier in the day. So who could that possibly be?

His heart rate suddenly picks up when he gets the idea it could be the green-haired man. He must have forgotten something, or wanted his number, or has something to say! Todoroki bolts out of his bedroom and practically slides through the hallway. He almost crashes at the door, but he manages to stop himself at the step. He heaves a deep breath, forcing his heart to settle. It doesn't. So he just yanks the door open before he could chicken out.

It was Shinsou and Kaminari. How anti-climactic.

"Yo! Todo, my man! How are ya?" Kaminari grins like he was genuinely happy to see him.

Todoroki tries to slam the door on the blond's face, but Shinsou catches it.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that, we're friends," Shinsou smiles threateningly.

"Does a friend use you as bait for girls?" Todoroki shots back, smiling just as menacingly. They were pushing the door towards each other.

"We actually thought you'd like that, what with you always looking like you needed to get laid," Shinsou anchors his shoulder by the doorway.

"You knew I was gay, you asshole." Todoroki glares but he was smiling.

"Anyway, we're just here to pick up your portfolio for the photo competition." Kaminari explains, interrupting the two's push-of-war. "Jirou said we needed come here personally because you might not send them in yourself."

"Why so soon?" Todoroki finally relents and opens the door for them. "I thought I still had a week before the deadline."

"We're just taking samples," Shinsou shrugs. "It'll be like a qualifier, or something like a placeholder."

"You could've just asked me at school?" Todoroki motions to the living room.

"Well, yeah, but we're actually on our way to Kiri's apartment. So we thought we might as well drop in here on the way," Kaminari slouches on the sofa. "Do you wanna come with us by the way? You've never been there before."

"Not if Bakugou's gonna be there," Todoroki gives him a dead stare. "We only ever want to kill each other."

"Ah well, I guess you can't go," Kaminari smiles sheepishly at him.

"Anyway-" Todoroki stops when he suddenly hears his phone ringing. He fishes it out of his pocket and sees his father's caller ID. Great. This just keeps getting better and better. He looks up at the two guys and walks across the room to the veranda. "I'll just take this real quick, give me a second." He slides the glass door open and steps out, closing it behind him.

Kaminari bolts off the sofa and runs to Todoroki's bedroom, where he knows his camera is likely to be. And as luck would have it, Todoroki's laptop just finished copying pictures. Kaminari fishes out a flash drive from his pocket and checks the contents of the untitled folder. He immediately copies it after seeing it was the pictures of the 'green-haired man' he was told. Shinsou follows after him but doesn't enter the bedroom, standing guard outside.

Kaminari finishes copying and they get back to the living room before Todoroki was able to finish his phone call.

"Sorry about that, it was my damn old man," Todoroki says as he enters.

"Don't worry about it," Kaminari waves him off.

"Is everything okay?" Shinsou decides to be the one who asks. He isn't Todoroki's closest friend, but he knows enough to want to make sure.

Todoroki releases the most exasperated sigh he could, sitting heavily beside Kaminari. "He wants to set me up for marriage meetings."

"What?! But isn't that too soon? You still have at least two years before graduation," Kaminari frowns, he isn't privy with the details but Todoroki's father had always been a touchy subject.

"He originally wanted to set me up after high school, but he let up after my oldest brother came back." Todoroki briefly explains, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, why does he bother you about that now?" Shinsou asks, glancing at Kaminari before looking back at the red-and-white-haired man.

Todoroki sighs again, "my oldest brother came back gay. He's living-in with his boyfriend now."

"Oh... must run in the family," Kaminari snickers at his own joke.

"And you're other brother?" Shinsou doesn't really mean to pry, but they need a good distraction. The scarred man wouldn't answer if he didn't want to anyway. "He's already married, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah... but the woman wasn't Father's choice. And the only reason they were able to marry was because she was already pregnant when the old man found out." Todoroki doesn't know why he's telling them this, maybe he just doesn't want to carry it in his mind by himself.

"That's tough, buddy..." Kaminari awkwardly pats him on the shoulder. "Sorry, I don't really know what to say."

Todoroki waves him off and just groans, letting his head fall on the backrest. "I need to get drunk."

"But you're visiting your mother tomorrow, aren't you?" Shinsou raises an eyebrow, knowing Todoroki's a lightweight.

"It's fine, it's still early so I'll be able to sleep it off," Todoroki stands and walks to his kitchen.

"But at what cost, a hangover?" Shinsou asks but doesn't get an answer.

Kaminari shares a look with him before they follow after the owner of the house, the red-and-white-haired man was already pulling out a bottle of wine. "If you want, we can stay with you?" Kaminari offers, "I'll just cancel with Kiri, it's no problem."

"No, you should go and bother Bakugou as much as you can," Todoroki says smirking as he pours himself a glass.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Shinsou tries again.

"Yeah, I'm in my own house anyway," Todoroki waves them off. "Just lock the door when you leave," he says before taking his first shot.

Shinsou shakes his head, but doesn't say anything anymore.

"Just call us if you ever need anything, okay?" Kaminari says as he turns to walk out.

Todoroki turns to look back at them, leaning on the counter. "Yeah, thanks you two."

Kaminari and Shinsou nod to him before they head out.

* * *

As soon as Kaminari and Shinsou close Todoroki's front door, the blond fishes out his phone and dials a number. It rings twice before the other end picks up, "hey, Jirou, we got them."

"_Thanks for the hard work,"_

"Are we sure we want to do this to Todoroki? He's our friend," Kaminari follows after Shinsou into the elevator going down.

"_We're not going to do anything, this is just to make sure we can hold him accountable, just in case."_

"Accountable for what? I doubt he's the kind that would do anything stupid," the blond continues to follow after Shinsou and they exit the elevator.

"_Honestly, I think so too." She pauses for a moment. "Besides, they already slept together so this is kinda pointless already."_

"What?! Really? Then why are we doing this? I don't want Todoroki to hate me when he finds out," Kaminari and Shinsou walk to exit the building, stopping at the parking lot.

"_Then, don't let him find out. This is just for reassurance anyway, since Yaomomo isn't gonna do anything."_

"Fine, whatever. When are you picking it up?"

"_Nah, you keep it. I don't want that on me, it might have nudes."_

"I didn't see any,"

"_Well, whatever. Just hold onto it until we don't need it anymore."_

Kaminari sighs, "but if he finds out, it's all on you."

"_Sure, but you were the one who took it,"_

"That's not fair!"

"_Whatever, bye!" Jirou suddenly hangs up._

"I hate her sometimes." Kaminari mutters as he pulls out the flash drive from his pocket, plugging it on his phone to check on the pictures. Shinsou stands beside him, peeking into his phone. "He's actually a cutie, I'm not surprised this is Todoroki's type though."

"Oh, shoot," Shinsou only needed one look for realization to dawn him.

"What?" Kaminari looks towards him, the violent-haired man pulls back.

"I know the guy," Shinsou runs a hand through his hair. "That's Bakugou's roommate."

"Ohh?!" Kaminari looks back at the pictures. "So this is the angel that's able to put up with Bakugou on a daily basis!"

Shinsou chuckles, "I guess you can call him that. He's a nice guy."

"You think he'll be good for Todo?" Kaminari scrolls through the pictures.

"Well, there's no way he could be bad for him, that's for sure." Shinsou takes the blond's phone and looks through the pictures himself, until he gets to the earliest ones. One particular picture gets his attention, and he unplugs the flash drive. "Hey, Denki, do you mind if I keep this with me for a while?"

"Not at all, I don't want it on me either," Kaminari shrugs. "But why? What are you gonna do with it?"

"I just had a funny idea," Shinsou smiles and pockets the flash drive.

* * *

"_He got my heartbeat skipping down 16th Avenue"  
_"_Got that, oh! I mean, wanna see what's under that attitude"  
_"_Like, I want you, bless my soul"  
_"_And I ain't gonna tell him, I think he knows"  
_"_I think he knows"_

Todoroki enters his mother's room and is greeted by the sight of his mother singing along to a song playing in an old mp3 player. She looks lighter now, happier, brighter. She turns the thing off after the song finishes, smiling over at her son.

"Didn't know they allowed things like that in here," he comments and takes a seat on the chair by her bedside.

"Izu-kun gave me special permission for it, he said as long as I keep the volume low and not disturb anyone it was fine." She gingerly clutches on the small device as if it was something precious.

"In other words, your therapist snuck it in for you," Todoroki deduces, he has heard the man in question was a bit mischievous.

"He gave it to me, so I could listen to songs. He said it was no trouble, that it was okay for me to have it." Rei slowly hides the device under her pillow.

"Relax, mom. I'm not going to tell anyone, and of course, it's okay for you to have something like that. It's harmless," Todoroki assures her, suddenly feeling guilty he gave her something to worry about. Electronic devices were not strongly disallowed, the institution just doesn't encourage possession of something other patients are not able to have.

"Thank you," Rei's smile is back in her face. "He figured I was getting bored and wanted to give me something other than books, but I couldn't let him get me a cellphone. I told him I'll just ask Fuyumi or Touya."

"Mom, I don't think you're allowed to have a cellphone." Todoroki frowns, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Izu-kun says it's okay as long as it doesn't have a sim card, he says he would get me special permission for it too." But it's too late, his mother already looks hopeful.

"What would you even do with a phone that doesn't have a sim card?" Todoroki asks, already questioning the intentions of the therapist he's never met. If his father hears about this, they would all be in trouble.

"I just want to play games," Rei looks meek, as if she was being reprimanded. "He showed me a game where I could play house and it was kinda fun."

Todoroki bites his tongue, immediately regretting his words and tone. "Okay, I'll get you a phone."

"Really? Thank you, Shouto!" Rei is instantly back to being cheerful.

Todoroki just sighs, he knows he still isn't very good at this, but he's glad his mother is showing more character every time he visits.

"So, how have you been?" Rei pats her lap, signaling her son to lay down. "You look tired."

Todoroki doesn't want to tell her he got drunk last night, he doesn't want to explain why either. "I'm fine," he still lays his head on her lap, arms hugging her torso.

Rei automatically starts combing her fingers through his hair, "are you sure you don't have anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Todoroki sighs softly, enjoying the feeling that suddenly reminds him of something else. "No, wait. Actually..."

"Yes?" Rei prompts as Todoroki straightens.

"I met someone," Todoroki guiltily looks away from her. "About maybe two to three weeks ago?"

"And?" Rei waits patiently, smiling gently all the while.

Todoroki suddenly shoves his face back down on her lap, mumbling, "I kinda like him maybe."

"That's amazing, Shouto! I'm happy for you!" Rei cheers, hugging her son awkwardly from her sitting position.

"Yeah, but..." Todoroki squirms, "it kinda scares me. I've never met someone like him before. I mean, I've met a lot of people but there's something different about him that just draws me in."

"That sounds so romantic, what's he like?" Rei's eyes were already sparkling.

"Mom, I don't know him that well. We've spoken about a few times, but that's it." Todoroki would not dare say anything more.

"But?" Rei seems to have gotten really good at getting people to talk, talking is probably the only thing she's able to do in a place like this.

"He's really cute," Todoroki groans, covering his face. "He's really easy to talk to, and makes me feel calm. I'm not worried he would think badly of me because he just seems like a really kind person."

"Oh, my! I want to meet him already," Rei clasps her hands together hopefully.

"Mom, I can't. He makes me feel weird in my stomach. You have no idea how many times I had to kick myself over in my head before I had the guts to talk to him." Todoroki sits up again.

Rei laughs softly, covering her mouth with a closed hand. "I think you're just being shy, but you already said he calms you down too, right?"

"It just feels like he won't make fun of me even if I mess up, but it's not like I know what he's thinking, or if he's just being nice."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to try getting to know him more, and see how far I can go, maybe." Todoroki shrugs.

"That's the spirit!" Rei cheers, before taking hold of her son's face in both of her hands. "Shouto, whatever you want, whatever you like, go for it. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

Todoroki nods, "okay. Thanks, mom." He hugs her tight then.

"Don't worry," she says as she pulls away. "I'm sure he'll like you back! You are, after all, the most good-looking child I have!"

"I bet you say that to all of us," Todoroki smiles wryly.

"No, I mean it!" Rei pinches his cheeks, before suddenly going quiet and starts to gently caress his scar. "I'm sorry for giving you something to be insecure of..."

Todoroki holds her hand on his face, "mom, you don't have to worry about this. He already told me he likes it, because apparently it makes me look dangerous and mysterious and really really hot."

They both burst out a laugh then. "What a charmer!" Rei wheezes.

"I know, he's a total people-pleaser." Todoroki nods in agreement.

"But that means he likes you too, right? Or at least finds you attractive?" Rei looks up smiling with sparkles in her eyes.

"I would certainly hope so, that's why I told myself to keep going." Todoroki was certainly not thinking about what already happened between them though.

"Good luck, then," Rei ruffles her son's hair. "I'm sure it'll work out for you."

"Thanks, mom," Todoroki tries to fix his hair. "If all goes well, I'll maybe introduce him to you someday."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

Me too, Rei-san. Me too. xD

To be continued.

**Fic Facts:**  
1.) The song in this chapter is "I think he knows" by Taylor Swift. ;3  
2.) The game Rei and Midoriya played is Sims Freeplay.  
3.) I'm sorry if Rei feels ooc, I based her character on the special people I worked with before when I was studying psychology. I don't know about other people's experience but in my own, most of them act like children, especially the severe cases. I'm not going to put a label on Rei's mental illness, and I'm not discussing it here because it is irrelevant to the story (for now, maybe). But I admit I have a headcanon for that, kudos to you if you can guess it. Anyway, Happy World Mental Health Day! xD

— Lynx  
20191010

Please review and follow me on Twitter at Todoroki_Izu  
Thank you!


	3. Stalking Stalkers

**"Self-made Soulmates"**

**Chapter 03: Stalking Stalkers.**

It's been a whole week since Todoroki has last seen the freckled man, so by now he was sure, the green-haired man must've figured out he had been stalking him and decided to hide away. Now he couldn't really blame him, admitting to himself that was a bit creepy. But honest to God, he didn't have any bad intentions. For the umpteenth time he thinks about whether there were any signs the smaller man had been unwilling, but he couldn't come up with any. He even told Todoroki to fuck him after all. But well, there's really nothing he can do about it, if the guy didn't want to see him anymore. He sighs, resting the side of his face on the table.

"You okay, Todo?" Kaminari asks, taking a pause from eating his parfait.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Todoroki answers automatically. They were in their usual table in their favorite café, but Yaoyorozu and Jirou were on a date so he's stuck with Kaminari and Shinsou.

"Don't mind him, he's just heartbroken," Shinsou teases, taking a sip of his coffee. By now, everyone in Todoroki's group of friends were very well-acquainted to the story of the freckled man.

"I'm not heartbroken," Todoroki denies with a frown, and sits up. "I just can't stop thinking about it. He didn't act like he hated me, or what happened that night. I don't know why he would start avoiding me."

"Maybe he found out you were stalking him," Shinsou comes up with the most logical explanation, feigning innocence.

"But how?" Todoroki looked incredulous at him. "He didn't mention anything about it, he even allowed me to take pictures."

Shinsou doesn't answer anymore and just shrugs.

"Maybe he's just shy," Kaminari tries this time. "Even I wouldn't be able to talk to the guy I had a one-night-stand with, -not that I've ever done it!" He immediately defends himself when Shinsou gives him a dead stare.

Todoroki sighs forlornly again, "it doesn't have to be a one-night-stand."

Shinsou raises an eyebrow at that, smirking to himself, all of this sounds too promising. He turns his head, making sure the bi-haired man doesn't catch his expression. And that was when he catches a mop of green hair outside the window. He immediately turns back to the man opposite him, "anyway, Denki and I are gonna go take pictures at the park after this, you wanna come?"

Todoroki blinks at his lap, not looking at them. "No, I don't think I can take good pictures right now."

"There are no good or bad pictures, it's just how you feel about them," Kaminari counters.

"Except for the blurry ones," Shinsou interjects.

"That's a given," Kaminari side eyes him.

"No, sorry. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't care right now," Todoroki stands slowly, picking up his bag and turning to leave. "I'm going home, see you guys around."

"Take care!" Kaminari bids him goodbye, while Shinsou just nods. The violent-haired man more focused on the green-haired figure watching Todoroki leave before entering the café coming from the opposite direction.

"Now that's just mean," Shinsou comments as soon as Midoriya makes it to their table. "You know he's been looking for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Midoriya takes the seat the red-and-white-haired man just vacated.

"You don't know his name, do you?" Shinsou motions towards the door. "That guy with red and white hair, the one you were waiting for to leave."

"No, and please don't tell me!" Midoriya holds a hand up. "I don't want to put a name on his face. It was just a one-night-stand."

"Funny how that works," Shinsou leans on the backrest of his seat, crossing his arms. "Because he told us it didn't have to be just a one-night-stand."

"He said that?" Midoriya stops at that.

"Yes! He said that!" Kaminari finally interjects, tired of being ignored. Then he shoves a hand in front of the green-haired man's face. "Anyway, I'm Kaminari Denki. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh! Uhm, it's nice to meet you too," he shyly shakes the hand with a slight bow of his head. "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Yeah, you're the freckles guy! Everyone in the squad knows about the freckles guy," Kaminari grins as Midoriya blushes and looks away. He turns to the man beside him. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Denki, I literally told you that last time," Shinsou spares him a glance.

"Well, I mean! I thought you meant by face only!" Kaminari turns back to the green-haired man. "Anyway, our friend likes you very much! Would you consider going out with him?"

"Eh? I- uhmm," Midoriya curls in on himself. "I don't think you should be the one asking me that."

"Well, he can ask you himself but you've been avoiding him." Kaminari wears a smile on his face but his eyes were as fierce as a cat's. "And just so you know, we're his friends so we're taking his side obviously."

"Denki," Shinsou frowns and calls in a warning.

"It's okay," Midoriya stops the violent-haired man before the two started fighting. "I'm actually not opposed to the idea, it's just that I think he's way too far out of my league." He fidgets and plays with his fingers.

"You two already slept together," Kaminari bluntly points out.

"Even so!" Midoriya blushes and grumbles. "How much do you guys know anyway?"

"Too much," Kaminari wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Nrrgghhh," Midoriya covers his face with both hands and rests himself on the tale.

"Denki, cut it out. You're creeping him out." Shinsou shoves Kaminari's face away before turning back to Midoriya. "Anyway, that guy didn't really tell us any details. We just know you two are in that kind of a relationship."

"We're not in any kind of a relationship," Midoriya denies still despite being red-faced.

Shinsou sighs, "all right, fine. Just think about it for now, but remember, it's only a matter of time before Bakugou finds out."

"Ehhh?! He knows Kacchan too?!" Midoriya blurts out.

Shinsou shrugs, "you two are probably just the last to meet each other in this circle."

Suddenly, Kaminari was snickering. "You call Bakugou, 'Kacchan'? Aww man, that's so cute! Imma start calling him that too!"

"It's just because we knew each other since we were kids," Midoriya reasons with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, we really should get going," Shinsou stands, and pulls Kaminari by the nape. "We still need to take pictures at the park. We'll see you around, Midoriya."

"Oh, of course. See you guys later!" Midoriya calls out as they walk and step out of the café.

As soon as the two got out of the café, Kaminari turns to the violet-haired man. "I thought the park was just an excuse for Todo?"

"It's also just an excuse for Midoriya," Shinsou nods. "Because this is getting too bothersome and we're already in this too deep, we might as well give it a little push."

"You mean, that idea you got last week?" Kaminari clarifies.

"Yeah, I just hope it works," Shinsou sighs this time. "I'd feel too sorry for the both of them if Bakugou finds out. He's too savage. I want him to find out when it's already too late."

"You should start calling him 'Kacchan' too, that will make him less scary." Kaminari nudges with a grin.

"And annoy him to hell and back," Shinsou smirks in return. "Let's do this."

* * *

"_I know heaven's a thing"  
"I go there when you touch me,"  
"Honey, hell is when I fight with you"  
"But we can patch it up good"  
"Make confessions and we're begging for forgiveness"  
"Got the wine for you"_

Midoriya slumps on the table as soon as he's left alone, every single song since that night reminds him of that night. He thinks back at Shinsou's words, that it didn't have to be a one-night-stand. There was certainly some truth to that. He tries to think about the possibilities, and back to how he ended up in this situation. He did tell himself he might get a boyfriend out of it, which is why he went home with the red-and-white-haired man that day. It's because he wanted to find out his chances, which turns out to be a lot if Shinsou and Kaminari had any say about it. Also, because they already slept together, there were no boundaries left to cross. Not physically, anyway. And definitely not intimately. He bites his lower lip trying not to smile.

"You look like a lovesick idiot, it's disgusting," he suddenly hears a deep grungy voice in front of him.

Midoriya bolts upright, taking in the appearance of a tall and lanky scarred man. "Touya-san!"

"Hey," Touya drawls out, taking the seat Shinsou previously occupied. "What's up with you? Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

"No, I didn't get a boyfriend," Midoriya slumps back on the table, trying not to think about how the other man's scar reminds him of another man he knows who has a scar. What a coincidence.

"But?" The raven-haired man prods, raising an eyebrow.

Midoriya grumbles and groans, thinking about how he and his mother will most likely end up talking about him. "I hooked up with someone."

Touya whistles in mock amazement. "I didn't know you had game."

"I didn't." Midoriya really needs to bite his tongue now.

"But?" The older man prods again.

Midoriya covers his face with both hands. "He did."

Touya barks a laugh, slapping his shoulder so hard he almost falls off his chair.

"It's not funny!" Midoriya glares red-faced, people were looking their way because the scarred man's laughter was so loud.

Touya slaps his own knee a couple of times before his laughter slowly dies. "Oh, man! You cured me! I don't need therapy anymore!"

"Shut up," Midoriya pouts, looking away towards the counter to see if he could order a cake he could smash on his face.

"Okay, okay. I didn't really come here to listen about your sexcapades, just wanted to see how you were doing." Touya finally tries to placate the smaller man.

"I'm fine," Midoriya sighs, looking back to him. "Sessions with your mother always go smoothly, I'll let you know if they weren't."

"Oh, no, not that." Touya waves a hand. "I was talking about your future step-father. I hope the wedding arrangements are going well?"

"I don't really know, I try not to get involved." Midoriya leans back on his seat. "You should ask your boyfriend, he's planning it."

"Oh, I know he's planning it. He's actually organizing stuff at the flower shop across the street, that's why I'm here." Touya shrugs, before suddenly getting all serious in the face. "But you need to start getting involved, Midoriya. Sooner, better than later."

Midoriya sighs again, but for a completely different reason now. "I know. I just- can't."

"You don't want to," Touya slouches on his seat, "nobody really does."

"I'm just not comfortable in that kind of environment, I'm not confident that I'll do well enough." Midoriya holds his hands together in front of him, playing with his fingers. "I also want to stay in my field."

"You can. You're not gonna be CEO, probably just a shareholder and in name only, because Yagi-san is becoming a Chairman when he steps down." Touya speaks bluntly, both of them knowing the circumstances. "I'm just saying you need to familiarize yourself with as much so you can react accordingly when you need to."

"Okay. I mean, I know you're right." Midoriya agrees, sheepishly sticking his tongue out. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Touya shrugs, before grinning good-naturedly. "I'm just trying to cozy up to the heir of my father's rival company."

Midoriya shakes his head, laughing lightly, and then suddenly turning serious. "When are you planning to get Rei-san out of there?"

"As soon as my little brother takes over the company," Touya doesn't miss a beat.

"Not soon enough," Midoriya runs a hand through his hard. "Are we waiting for him to graduate?"

"I hope not, that'll be about two more years." Touya takes a cigarette out, playing with it between his fingers.

Midoriya watches the motions, recognizing the gesture as a sign of impatience. "Is there a way we can release her before you're brother takes over the company?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Touya shrugs, putting the cigarette in between his lips but he doesn't light it. "But once he takes over the company he'll have more power over the old bastard."

Midoriya looks away. "What if Yagi-san helps?"

"That sounds dangerous, I'd rather not have to take risks." Touya stands then.

"But-!" Midoriya tries to keep talking about it, but the other man cuts him off with a hand.

"Midoriya, I appreciate the thought. We all do," Touya levels him with somewhat soft stare. "But you've already done so much for us, you need to let us fight our own battles. And also, Yagi-san doesn't have enough reason to help us. We're on the other side after all. It's already good enough he's letting me and Takami stay together." [1]

Midoriya's shoulder slumps, but he lets it go. "All right, but if you guys need help I'll be here."

"Thanks," Touya gives him a last nod and he's walking out the door.

* * *

"_And you can't talk to me when I'm like this"  
"Daring you to leave me just so I can try and scare you"  
"You're the west village"  
"You still do it for me, baby"  
"They all warned us about times like this"  
"They say the road gets hard"  
"And you get lost when you're led by blind faith"  
"Blind faith"_

Midoriya hears the familiar song playing as soon as he enters Rei's room, he immediately closes the door. She was listening to it from a new cellphone, but she turns it off as he takes his usual seat by her bedside. It was three days later, and he still wasn't able to get his mind of her matters. It was a good thing she couldn't stop talking about her youngest son, although that was a whole new problem on its own.

"Shouto is so heartbroken, I don't know what I can do for him." Rei all but tries not to cry. "He said the person he likes is avoiding him and he doesn't know why, so he's taking it as rejection. And he looked so sad."

"Oh, my goodness... poor guy," Midoriya tries his best to be sympathetic, imagining how he would feel if he was rejected.

"But he hasn't met with that person yet, so I told him it could all just be a misunderstanding," Rei holds her hands together in a semblance of a prayer. "There's a big chance the person he likes is just preoccupied, and God forbid something bad happened to him! I just hope there's a good reason he isn't able to meet with my son."

"I'm sure things will work out once they meet again, don't worry." Midoriya tries to be encouraging, thinking about how nice it was for Rei to show so much concern. "And if the guy ends up rejecting him, then he's definitely not worth Shouto's time."

"But I don't want my son to be rejected! He's too pure, and kind, and deserves all the happiness in the world!" Rei's eyes start to tear up as she hugs a pillow so tight. "If he gets rejected I wouldn't know what to say. I don't know why this is happening to him, he hasn't done anything wrong. He's always been a good boy!"

"I'm sure your son is a good person, but we don't know what kind of person the one he likes is," Midoriya tried to be as reasonable as he can, but he knows the easiest way to divert attention from one's own faults is to redirect it to something else.

"But Shouto said the person he likes is kind and caring and really cute, all the good things." Rei answers, trying to remember what her son has told her.

"We don't know how biased he is," Midoriya frowns at the general traits, that could be anyone. "How long have they known each other?"

"I'm not sure, a month? A few weeks?" Rei holds a hand under her chin, wracking her brain for memories that could be useful.

"That's not too long," Midoriya comments with a sweat drop. "Are you sure your son knows him well enough?"

"Well, he told me it took him a long time to start talking to the person," Rei ponders on the time Shouto first told her about it. "So he's watched him for a while, I guess."

"I see, they are schoolmates right?" Midoriya tries to picture the situation.

"Yes," Rei nods with a slight heave of breath. "I think that's how my son knows he's being avoided."

"Then I'm sure they'll meet again, it's only a matter of time," Midoriya assures. "Try not to worry about it too much."

"But what if the worst happens?" Rei looks troubled again. "My son has already suffered enough, I don't want him to experience anymore bad things."

"It's okay, we're not sure of anything yet." Midoriya pats her shoulder. "Besides, if that person doesn't like your son, he just has to make them like him!"

"Oh, I see! You're right! I'm sure my son would be able to win them over!" Rei laughs a little, wiping away tears that didn't fall.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Midoriya agrees. "Now that it's settled, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually, Shouto has another problem," Rei admits looking crestfallen again.

"Shouto again?" Midoriya couldn't help a sweat drop.

Rei nods helplessly, "he didn't actually tell me about it, but Fuyumi did. Apparently his father wants to set him up on marriage meetings."

Midoriya raises an eyebrow at that, "isn't that a little old-fashioned?" He thinks about how she chooses not to refer to the man as her husband.

Rei sighs exasperatedly, "his father is strictly traditional and a bit controlling. He probably got the idea after Natsuo turned up with a pregnant girlfriend... and when Touya came back gay."

"I think that's wrong," Midoriya tries not to be an instigator, and fails. "I think Shouto has the right to be with the person of his choosing."

"But if Shouto doesn't agree to it, then he might not get the company," Rei slumps on the bed.

Midoriya instantly flashes back to his conversation with Touya, "this is getting too complicated." He lets himself slip vaguely.

Rei takes it to mean something else, "yes, I feel so sorry for my little boy! Just when he finally finds someone he likes, his father gets in the way."

"But it's not like his father is against the person he likes, right?" Midoriya doesn't know what he's saying, but he needs to end every session with a hopeful tone. "His father just wants to secure him a good partner, so all he has to do is introduce the person he likes and hopefully his father likes them." He makes sure not to end the suggestion with a question.

Rei cups her face, looking troubled. "I don't know about that, Izuku... we're not even sure what his standards are."

"Probably anyone that would benefit the company," Midoriya deduces.

"I'm afraid that sounds accurate," Rei tries not to think about her own marriage to the man. "We also don't know if the person Shouto likes would fit his father's criteria."

"Okay, how about we take this little-by-little?" Midoriya starts. "First, we need to make the person Shouto likes to like him back. Then, we can get them introduced to Shouto's father and hopefully he likes them enough to cancel any plans for an arranged marriage. We'll just figure out what else to do if things don't work out."

"Okay, little-by-little," Rei agrees despite still looking helpless. But still, she manages to finally smile. "Thanks, Izuku. You're always helping us with our problems. My apologies."

Midoriya instantly waves his hands around, "no, not at all! Please don't apologize, I'm only doing my job. And you're family has been very close to my heart for a while now." He smiles sheepishly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Rei suddenly tears up.

"No crying! You're doing great!" Midoriya moves to hug her before he could think about it, "and I'm always glad to help. I just want to support you no matter what."

"Thank you, really, this means a lot," Rei wipes her tears on Midoriya's shoulder, hugging him back just as tight.

And they finish the day's session just like that, Midoriya leaving her with hopeful promises he prays they could keep.

He steps out of the hospital then, thinking about all the things that came up, with the common denominator being her youngest son. Now he thinks he really needs to meet the guy, if they could just talk personally then it would definitely help their situation, or at least make it easier for them to try and solve things.

He walks the way home, deciding to stop over Uraraka's café on a whim. He's not completely hungry, but he doesn't have time to cook dinner anymore. He stop at the corner of the café, peaking through the windows to make sure the red-and-white-haired man wasn't there. Shinsou wasn't kidding when he said he was avoiding him, he really was. And he's been very careful of his surroundings ever since that night. It was a good thing the guy was easily distinguished, and the fact Midoriya noticed all the places he could be at.

When he was sure the coast is clear, he enters the shop and beams at Uraraka on the counter. But one look at him and she races around the cashier, almost crashing into him as she latches on his arm to drag him back out of the café.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting for you all day!" There's a weird urgency in her tone that he can't place, not sure if it was good or bad.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" He manages to get out before the café's doors close behind them.

"You tell me!" Uraraka all but yells, but she was smiling this time, raising a hand to point at the building in front of the café. "I didn't know you took a modeling gig!"

Midoriya doesn't understand so he immediately redirects his attention to look at whatever she was talking about. And that's when he sees it. There, on the front of the building, directly above the flower shop, was a billboard of him.

* * *

"_But we might just get away with it"  
"Religion's in your lips"  
"Even if it's a false God"  
"We'd still worship"  
"We might just get away with it"  
"The altar is my hips"  
"Even if it's a false God"  
"We'd still worship this love"  
"We'd still worship this love"  
"We'd still worship this love"_

Todoroki drowns the silence with music, eating ice cream from its tube while scrolling mindlessly on his phone. He's been so frustrated and restless and pathetic for over a week now, he doesn't even want to meet with his friends anymore. He knows they'll bring it up and he just doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He doesn't even want to think about it anymore. There's absolutely nothing he can do so he has no choice but to move on, right? And all of that is just fine, really. Except it's not.

He shoves another spoonful in his mouth, tapping on a cat video to play it when he suddenly hears a knock on the door. He glances at the clock, it was seven, about time Shinsou and Kaminari to bother him again. He sits up, slowly, rolling his shoulders after slouching so much. He sets the tube of ice cream on the coffee table with his phone before standing up. He lowers the volume of his speaker before walking to the front door. He was only wearing boxers but that was enough for those two idiots, he doesn't have any plans of letting them drag him out to drink anyway, like they've been trying the past few days.

He opens the door and lo and behold, it was the freckled man. "Uhm, hi," he greets awkwardly, evergreen eyes averting.

Todoroki suddenly feels very naked, so he hides the rest of his body behind the door. "Hi," his lips betray him with a smile.

"Can I come in? I just want to talk to you," the green-haired man looks at him with those languid doe-like eyes and he'll be damned if he said no.

"O-of course," Todoroki opens the door wider, remaining hidden behind it. "Just sit in the living room, help yourself with whatever and I'll be right there." He says as he bolts to his room to get dressed, choosing skinny jeans and a turtleneck because he knows they look good on him. When he gets back to the living room, he sees the freckled man watching the cat video he left playing on his phone.

"That's so cute," the smaller man comments as the video continuously plays on a loop.

"Yeah," Todoroki could say the same about him, standing awkwardly to the side. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, that's fine." The green-haired man pats the space on the couch beside him. "I kinda wanna make this quick, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Todoroki shakes his head, sitting down where he was told.

"I just have a question," the freckled man fishes out his phone and shows him a picture. "Did you take this?"

Todoroki holds his hand in place to look closely at the picture, trying not to let the contact distract him. It was the very first picture he took of the other man, in the café when he was sitting behind Yaoyorozu and Jirou. [2] "Yes, that's my shot," he lets go of the hand and slowly meets green eyes.

"This was on a billboard in front of the café, if you didn't notice," the green-haired man looks apprehensive, eyes scanning him.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki instantly blurts out, but before he could try to explain the other man raises a hand.

"I'm not mad, don't worry. I allowed you to take pictures and it's fine if they end up in billboards, really." The smaller man shakes his head with a slight laugh, but there was still an obvious strain in his posture. "It's just, this certain picture... you didn't take it after asking for permission, did you?"

Todoroki's shoulders slump, feeling caught. "No, that was actually the first picture I've taken of you, about two weeks before I approached you at the grocery." He tells the truth, shamefully lowering his eyes to his lap.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" The freckled man asks with the gentlest voice he's ever heard.

"After I took that picture I wanted to apologize for it so I followed you around," Todoroki doesn't dare look at him, he feels like a child at risk of being scolded. "But I couldn't muster the courage to talk to you until two weeks later."

"Wow, okay. So you followed me around and continued taking pictures?"

"I'm sorry," Todoroki bows his head as lowly as he could while sitting. "I couldn't help myself."

"That reason isn't good enough, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry," Todoroki repeats, squishing his eyes tightly. "I'll never take another picture of you again."

"I already gave you permission, though?" The other man's voice sounded thoughtful, playful even.

Todoroki risks taking a look at the green-haired man's expression, who turns out to be smiling too much. "You're teasing me."

The freckled man finally laughs, and it instantly raises his spirits. "I already said I wasn't mad, so it's okay, really. I was just surprised when I saw the billboard, that's all."

"So I can continue taking pictures?" Todoroki tries not to sound too hopeful.

The green-haired man sighs sheepishly, but he was still smiling. "I mean, sure. One of my friends already think I'm a model, but you have to tell me if something like that is going to happen again."

"Yes, of course," Todoroki agrees automatically. "I would've told you about that, honestly, but I didn't know I won."

"So it was a contest?"

"Yes, my friends signed me up for it, even though I don't remember sending anything in. I was supposed to pull out, but I guess they took that picture from the samples I gave. I think your picture got mixed up in it, I don't really remember, I was drunk at the time."

"Oh, well, no matter I guess. What's done is done," the freckled man smiles easily. "But you were planning to pull out?"

Todoroki rubs and scratches at his nape, embarrassed to admit his shortcomings to the subject of its cause. "I'm kinda in the middle of a slump and couldn't take good pictures."

"Oh? Well, it's good they found that one of me then," the green-haired man beams at him and again Todoroki feels all's right with the world.

"Yeah, I'll split the prize with you once they get back to me,"

"Eh? No, no need for that, really. It's cool, that's yours."

"But-" Todoroki almost argues but changes strategies at the last second. "At least let me treat you sometime?"

"Oh, well, sure? I guess that's okay,"

"Great," Todoroki wets his lips and grabs his phone from the coffee table. "So, can I have your name and number?"

"Oh, uhmm, actually," the freckled man stalls. "I'm kinda not prepared to become familiar with you yet? To me, you're still a stranger I hooked up with so... I don't want to give you my name or number, I'm sorry."

Todoroki releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, but still he agrees. "That's fine then, it's okay. I understand." He says while nodding, even though it's not fine. It's not okay. He doesn't understand.

"Thanks," the green-haired man stands and motions to leave. "So, I guess I'll just see you around, whenever?"

"You're not going to avoid me anymore?" Todoroki squeezes his hands together, standing slowly and blocking the way.

"N-no, of course not," the smaller man tries to smile again but it wasn't as comforting this time, something has already shifted in the air. "I'll see you when I see you?"

Todoroki doesn't answer anymore, just nodding slightly, thinking about how he's acting after noticing the slight discomfort of the other man. He doesn't want to be aggressive, he doesn't want to scare the freckled man. He steps aside, letting him through, even though he doesn't want to let him leave just like this. [3]

The green-haired man walks to the door, but he doesn't step out. "Are you okay?" He turns to look back at him.

Todoroki thinks about how he's being given another chance, what could be his last chance. There's a voice inside his head telling him he'll probably never see the freckled man again, not after scaring him, not after knowing he could just hide from him again. "Can you stay, please?"

Suddenly, the smaller man is rushing back to him and then they were kissing.

* * *

Midoriya thinks this is probably a bad idea. No, he knows it's a bad idea. Basic psychology tells him this is negative reinforcement and he should not be condoning it. But he just couldn't leave the guy like that. He asked so nicely, begging and all! And he knows he shouldn't be analyzing people outside hospitals, because you can't just impose mental instability to everyone you meet, even if it's expected. But the red-and-white-haired man acts so much like his patients he feels compelled to help him! Even if what he's doing is probably not helping.

The taller man responds in kind, strong arms wrapping around his waist. Tongue all over his, breaths exchanging. Midoriya feels like he's losing his mind, the other man was just intoxicating. And then all of a sudden, he was left beside himself, the scarred man pulling away.

"Are you sure about this?"

Midoriya thinks it's so endearing how the bi-haired man could be so gentle, and unsure despite him practically presenting himself. He remembers how earlier the taller man appeared to be aggressive, but managed to control himself and not force him to stay. And then he sounded so broken, begging him like that, Midoriya couldn't help himself. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry," he smiles easily, almost coy. "But what about you? Are you sure you want to continue?"

The red-and-white-haired man responds by kissing him again, hands at the back of his head, pressing and pushing until he feels himself backed to the wall. He then feels one hand traveling down his side, before it lifts his thigh and anchors it to the other man's waist. The other hand follows until he's off the ground, both of the man's hands groping his ass, all the while pressing their growing erections together. And all Midoriya could do is hug him by the neck like a lifeline, tongues in a knot the entire time. Their tops come off after, and they find their way to the bed eventually. The scarred man works quick to pull their pants off, grabbing lube from the bottom drawer like last time.

"I still don't have condoms, sorry," the taller man bites his lower lip sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

Midoriya laughs, breathless. He likes how that sounds like he was special and there wasn't anyone else. "It's fine, I got checked last time and we're clean." He sits up at the side of the bed, legs dangling. "Do you want to try...?" He lifts a hand and makes scissoring motions.

The bi-haired man blushes instantly, but nods nonetheless, and takes a seat beside him on the bed. Midoriya lies with his stomach on the other man's lap and lifts his ass, trying not to get distracted by the erection poking his side. "I'll guide you, just insert one finger first and move it around to loosen me."

"Okay, tell me if I hurt you," the red-and-white-haired man starts coating his fingers with lube, and gently prods at his hole before slowly pushing in. He carefully wiggles his finger and pulls it out repetitively until his knuckle could bottom out.

"I think you can add the second finger now, just do as you did before, you're doing great," Midoriya assures, relaxing and easing himself on the ministrations.

"What does it feel like? Is this really pleasurable for you?" The taller man asks as he slowly screws in two fingers, pulling them out and then pushing them in again, until he could mimic the scissoring motions.

"It feels like pooping but it goes the opposite direction," Midoriya answers with a slight laugh, pushing himself back on the fingers.

"You're kidding, right?" The scarred man halts in his actions, trying to coax a more serious answer.

Midoriya pouts, knowing the other man has him right where he wants him. "I'm serious, that's why people say it feels weird. But if you want to make me feel good you're going to have to hit my prostate."

"I think I can do that," the bi-haired man twists his fingers and all of a sudden he was milking him.

"Aaahh! Wait!" Midoriya yelps in surprise, as the red-and-white-haired man presses and fondles with his prostate. "Wait! Stop, if you continue, I'll- I'll-!"

"It's okay, go ahead and cum," the scarred man assures him with a smile and kisses the side of his head, all the while continuing his ministrations.

"Nooo!" Midoriya moans as he does end up cumming, falling spineless and spent on the other man's lap. "You jerk, I told you to stop."

"But it looked like you were feeling good," the nerve of him to look confused.

"Of course, I was feeling good! You were playing with my prostate!" Midoriya braces himself on one elbow, punching the other man's shoulder. "I wanted to cum with you, idiot!"

"Oh, sorry," the taller man hugs him awkwardly from their position, kissing him again but on the forehead this time. "But that's okay, we don't have to do it."

Midoriya's brain backtracks at that, "didn't you hear what I just said?"

"It's fine, come on, roll over so I can clean you. Then you can sleep," the bi-haired man pulls him towards the pillows, but he pushes off.

"I'm not going to leave you like this," Midoriya motions to the other man's raging erection.

"It's okay, really. I don't mind," the scarred man aims to reach for him again, but Midoriya manages to grab his erection first.

"Have you ever been blown before?" Midoriya lightly tugs at the hardened shaft, signaling the other man he was in control now. He starts to run his hand up and down on it. "Because I've never done it and I kinda wanted to try."

"You don't have to, nrgh!" The red-and-white-haired man grunts, breaths becoming quick and shallower, but he doesn't stop him.

"Just let me do this," Midoriya drops to the side of the bed, in between the other man's legs. "This is punishment for not stopping when I told you to anyway."

"Is it, really?" The taller man actually had the gall to grin at him, albeit he was totally red and breathless.

Midoriya doesn't answer and instead takes the cock into his mouth, going as deep as he could the first time.

"Urgh! Shit, damn you," the bi-haired man throws his head back, squishing his eyes closed as he writhes in pleasure. He keeps his hands off to his either side, clutching the bedsheets.

"You know, you should really be keeping your eyes on me because I'm not letting you take a picture this time," Midoriya says as he nuzzles the scarred man's dick, licking and nibbling at the ball sacks.

"Oh, my God," the red-and-white-haired man laughs exasperatedly, bracing himself and looking down at his crotch. "You- you're too much. I think I like you."

"Hmmm..." Midoriya smiles coyly, kissing the head of the other man's cock before he sucks on it again, all the while hands fondling at the balls. He continues bobbing his head up and down until he felt the taller man freeze beneath him.

"I'm cu-cumming!" The bi-haired man warns, but Midoriya doesn't let go, swallowing his semen. The man just stares at him in horror.

Midoriya pulls himself off, wiping what leaked through his lips. Then gags and makes a face, "that was more awful than I thought it would be, people make it sound like it's a treat".

"I told you, you didn't have to do that," the other man grabs some tissues and cleans them both up.

"It's fine, I wasn't forcing myself to do it." Midoriya waves him off and climbs on the other man's lap, pushing him down the bed and lying on top of him. "Anyway, let's go to sleep now. I'm tired."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" The red-and-white-haired man wrapped his arms around him, and then shifted them to the side. "Please don't leave when you wake up."

"Okay, I won't," Midoriya nuzzles the bigger man's chest, leaving a kiss. "Good night," with that he feels the arms tighten around him and then he was out.

* * *

When Midoriya wakes up the next morning, he was alone and handcuffed to the bedpost.

* * *

To be continued.

I don't know why most people remove conversations during sex, people talk in real life and communication is key. Y'all can't just rely on moans and narrate actions. xD

**Fic Facts:**  
1.) If you don't know yet, Hawks' real name was revealed to be Takami Keigo, but that's not mentioned in the manga yet.  
2.) Here is a link to the picture which inspired this fic. This is what Midoriya looks like in the billboard. It's on Twitter, at Todoroki_Izu/status/1193811291531427840  
3.) I don't know if you can call Todoroki yandere in this fic because that's really not what I'm going for. :V

Also, Taylor Swift's song for this fic is "False God".

— Lynx  
20191111

Please review and follow me on Twitter at Todoroki_Izu  
Thank you!


End file.
